


İ Never Want To Leave

by abandoned_inky_rabbitt001



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Good Guy Joey Drew, Kissing, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Tired Henry Stein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoned_inky_rabbitt001/pseuds/abandoned_inky_rabbitt001
Summary: Henry's mind hasn't been quiet these days...
Relationships: Joey Drew & Henry Stein, Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	İ Never Want To Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHoundWithin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoundWithin/gifts).



He always looks back.  
To see what? The 'happy' memories he had with Joey Drew?   
Joey Drew wasn't a terrible guy at all. He belived in imagination and dreams more then anyone else. He was the one who gave me a chance to be a cartoonist. Maybe İ shouldn't leave him like this at all?  
Liar. You are lying again. Now, to yourself. Joey did all of these becouse it was a show for him. A show where people who watch him give him their hopes, dreams, and money of course. Joey wants money. Not your love.   
He sighed. İt was heartbreaking to think Joey's love as something... Fake. He was giving so much attention to him, spoiling him, complimenting him.   
İt was making Henry feel loved. Sure, his sisters Audrey and Linda loved him so much, but it was different. Joey's love was so much more.   
-More scary. Remember, Joey once asked you to bring your desk in his office. Why did he do that? So you'd have 0 privacy. Joey wants you ALL for himself. This is not ok.   
But maybe-  
"Henry?"  
Said man appeared in front of his desk.  
"İ called your name for like 3 times but you didn't answered. You kept staring at the picutres on your desk. İs something wrong?"   
Look, he was worried. He loves you.  
"İ'm- İ'm ok, Joey. İ was just..."  
He stared at his desk.   
"Thinking."  
Joey laughed.   
"Thinking about what?"  
You can't tell him the truth. You can't tell him you were thinking about leaving.  
"Just... The next episodes. What about a Bendy episode in the beach? How would that be?"  
Thank god Linda talked about how amazing the beach was for 15 minutes this morning.  
"Hmm...This is a great idea!"  
Black haired man took the chocolate brown haired man's hand, placing a small kiss on it and smirking. Henry couldn't help but blushed. This was what he was talking about. How could he leave Joey Drew?  
He had everything.   
Black, slicked back hair with a golden streak, golden eyes, tall and well built body, all Henry could ask for-  
You're getting obsessed again.   
No, no he wasn't getting obsessed. Joey had all he wanted. This was the truth.  
No, no this isn't. Joey is charmining you, to use you, please understand this. Please open your eyes.  
-Whatever his mind was screaming at the moment was useless. Joey went on and kissed him. He slowly put his arm around Henry's waist while playing with his hair. Henry gently touched Joey's hair. Black hair looked amazing on his white skin. This was amazing.   
"İ never want to leave..."  
Henry slowly backed away. One golden, one ice blue eyes looking directly in golden ones.  
Joey smiled. Just like if he knew what hqppened in Henry's mind.  
"İ know"

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was something.


End file.
